


a perfect moment

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Tim, Nastya, Ivy, and the Toy Soldier cuddle with octokittensOctokittens + Family
Relationships: all-the-characters & eachother
Series: Mechtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	a perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> mechtober is very fun! i hope you enjoy this little thing <3

The octokittens. Most of the Mechanisms either had no strong opinion on them or viscerally hated them. Most of them, but there were a few that loved them.

Tim, Ivy, Nastya, and the Toy Soldier thought that they were just the cutest little things imaginable.

It was through this common ground that they found themselves laying together, each of them holding an octokitten. It had been an unusually quiet day on the Aurora, and they had managed to get to the end of the solar cycle on the ship without any casualties.

Nastya enjoyed the quiet. She had loved spending most of the day alone with Aurora, not having to leave the engine room to deal with a busted screen or a broken wall. That would have been fine, she was still with her love after all, but, regrettably, she had to deal with the other Mechanisms.

She was with them now, and that wasn't bothering her, she did love her family, it just bothered her when she didn't have any time to prepare before interacting with them. Now, as Ivy’s head lay in her lap, and she was leaning her own head on the Toy Soldiers wooden shoulder, she was at peace.

The Toy Soldier was running one of its hands through Tims hair, an octokitten was sitting on its shoulder and rubbing xir face onto the Toy Soldier. Ivy was laying on Tim and Nastya, with the octokitten that she was petting snoozing on her stomach.

Tim and Nastya were both drifting off in the arms of their family. She was holding hands with the Toy Soldier, they were the only ones that were still awake. It usually ended up that way, neither of them needed to sleep, and Ivy didn't want to risk ruining this perfect moment by waking up screaming. There was an octokitten resting on Tim and Ivy’s tangled legs, and everything was quiet and calm.

It was lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope youre having a good fall :)


End file.
